Un Destino con Luz y Sombra
by pipe92
Summary: 2 Años despues del gran torneo de artes marciales Picolo regresa a cobrar venganza , derrotando a Goku con su poderosa tecnica makankosappo y secuestrando a Gohan por su gran poder oculto y finalmente conquistando al mundo , Gohan se a vuelto su segundo al mando , pero cierta chica de ojos azules quien le enseñara que no tiene presente ni pasado porque no sabe realmente quien es
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**capitulo 1 : El Ascenso al Poder  
**

Un vez que Picolo Daimaku había sido derrotado por Son Goku, el había jurado vengarse algún día y con esto preparando una técnica mortal que le asegurara la victoria sobre el guerrero saiyajin, ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Goku había ganado el gran torneo de las artes marciales y consigo salvar a la tierra, sin saber la gran amenaza esta junto con su hijo Son Gohan hame hause mostrado le su hijo a sus amigos hasta la llegada del malvado Picolo quien venía por la revancha , nuevamente Goku lucho ferozmente ante el autoproclamado rey de los demonios

- Ríndete Picolo yo poseo más poder que tu no deseo eliminarte porque kamisama correría el mismo destino – afirma Son Goku, mientras Picolo da una sonrisa malévola, preocupando a Goku

- ¡Ja ja ja crees que soy el mismo de hace 2 años estado entrenando perfeccionando una técnica mortal ahora te la mostrare¡ – grita el namek, al tiempo que recolecta todo su ki en sus dedos

- ¡.Que es imposible jamás había sentido un ki tan poderoso no tengo más alternativa que derrotarte ¡ – grita Goku mientras junta sus manos para contraatacar la técnica de Picolo pero no tenía suficiente para poder crear un kame hama ha

- Recibe esto la ultima técnica que veras en tu vida makankosappo - vocifera Picolo una vez que dispara su poderosa técnica la cual choca con el Kame hame ha de Goku, pero este es destruido y Goku es atravesada por la energía del malvado namek

Al fin Picolo había logrado vengarse del hombre que había asesinado a su padre , ahora nadie lo podría detener pero aun quedaba el hijo de su enemigo quien mostraba tener un gran poder oculto , que podría utilizar para conquistar a la tierra ya que no había nadie quien igualara sus poderes , una vez que había secuestrado a Son Gohan emprendió su conquista del mundo que no tardo en hacerlo y como había prometido su padre cada años escogería una ciudad alazar para destruirla hasta que no quedara nada , nombrando a Gohan como su mano derecha y segundo al mando en la tierra y ya habían pasado 15 años desde que Picolo había tomado el poder derrotando a Son Goku

- Señor Picolo la científica Bulma Brief se niega a construir su nave espacial – informa Son Gohan a su malvado namek quien se encontraba en su castillo lo que era antes el palacio del rey

- Estos terrícolas jamás aprenden, ve a la capital del oeste y destruye la por completo y tráeme ante mí a esa molesta terrícola adelantaremos nuestra celebración este año ja ja – dice mientras se ríe sentado desde su trono y Gohan hace una reverencia antes de marcharse

- Como usted ordene señor Picolo yo destruiré toda esa ciudad los hare que nos respeten y traeré a Bulma Brief ante usted - dice antes de salir del palacio volando rumbo a su destino

Desde que Picolo había logrado conquistar a la tierra muchos guerreros y soldados se le había enfrentado, pero todos había terminado muertos entre ellos ten sin han que se opuso a Picolo desafiándolo por 8 años hasta que fue derrotado por Son Gohan, el maestro roshi y yamcha se ocultaban en la capital del oeste en la corporación capsula tratando de sobrevivir y ayudando a otras ciudades que habían sido destruidas por Picolo o su mano derecha Gohan quien había sido criado por el malvado namek quien lo consideraba como su hijo

- Maestro roshi puedo sentir el ki de Gohan quien es esta acercando a nosotros a gran velocidad - dice yamcha muy preocupado alertando a los demás

- Esto está muy mal si tan solo Goku estuviera aquí, Gohan es muy poderoso para nosotros pero su ki no es completamente maligno no tenemos más alternativa que huir – explica muy serio el ex discípulo de mutaito

- No podemos huir como si fuéramos ratas, debemos pelear a si lo hubiera hecho mi maestro, no importa donde huyamos Picolo y Gohan nos encontrara tarde o temprano – alega una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, quien se negaba a huir sin antes pelear

- Sé que esto es difil para ti ya que tu ciudad y tu familia fue destruida por Gohan al igual que Ten shin Han, pero tu poder no se compara con el de el – explica el maestro roshi a la joven videl quien había sido entrenada por Ten sin han cuando era una niña pequeña

Poco a poco el segundo al mando en el imperio del malvado Picolo, el joven Gohan quien se acercaba a toda velocidad a la capital del oeste con el único fin de servir al hombre que considera como su padre , sin saber que su vida cambiaria a partir de ese momento , al fin había llegado posándose arriba de la corporación capsula alegando que saliera Bulma Brief o destruiría toda la cuidad pero para su sorpresa no fue la científicas peliazul quien salió si no que fue Videl quien buscaba venganza

- Te hare pagar por a ver asesinado a mi padre y a mi maestro Ten , como puedes servir a Picolo si tú también eres un terrícola - alega muy enojada la ojiazul , por su parte Gohan se limita a sonreir

- Que chica más atrevida como te atreves a hablar asi ante mí, debes agradecerle al señor Picolo que aun sigas viva ,tú debes ser la chica que menciono ten antes de morir la guerrera que me derrotaría – pronuncia el joven pelinegro provocando la furia de la ojiazul

- Soy esa chica no te odio si no que te tengo lastima – alega Videl , sorprendiendo mucho al hijo de Son Goku por aquel comentario

- ¿lastima? Ja ja y porque deberías tener lastima de mi mocosa yo debería tener lastima de ti porque morirás – rie Gohan por no entender las razones de las palabras de la pelinegra

- Lástima porque no sabes quién eres en realidad , solo eres un lacayo mas de Picolo , no tienes noción de quien es tu verdadera familia no tienes pasado ni presente por eso me das lastima – explica Videl dejando pensativo por unos momentos mirando al suelo hasta que su mirada se poso de nuevo en la chica de cabello oscuro

- Solo les daré 5 minutos para que huyan de la ciudad , después de ese tiempo los destruiré junto con todo , solo lo hago por un acto de generosidad pero a la próxima no seré tan blando – sentencia el joven pelinegro mientras vuela al centro de la capital del oeste reuniendo su ki en sus manos mientras videl accede de mala manera

Como Gohan había dicho al cumplir el tiempo establecido utilizo su ki para destruir toda la capital del oeste junto a todos su habitantes, mientras Videl, Bulma, yamcha, el maestro roshi y Trunks (hijo de Bulma y yamcha novio de Videl) habían logrado huir rumbo a las montañas paos donde sabrían que Picolo no los encontraría en un buen tiempo, por su parte Gohan se había quedado pensado en las palabras de la ojiazul en verdad no tenia pasado y solo tenía a Picolo como figura familiar


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**capitulo 2 Sombras del pasado**

- No puedo creerlo que dejamos a toda esa gente morir a manos de Gohan en la capital del oeste , me siento una cobarde impotente – alega la ojiazul mientras vuelan rumbo a las montañas Paos – no importa donde estemos ese monstruo de Picolo nos encontrara tarde o temprano

- Puede ser Videl pero tu aun no tienes suficiente poder para derrotar a Picolo o Gohan , cuando controles tu ira estarás preparada para visitar la plataforma celeste – explica con mucha seguridad el maestro Roshi el cual era llevado por Yamcha

- ¿ Plataforma celeste ? maestro que es eso y que hay en las montañas paos según mi padre en ese lugar no hay nade solo bosque nada mas - pregunta muy curiosa la pelinegra mientras abunda el silencio en su recorrido hasta que Bulma decide contarle

- Bueno antes de que Picolo tomara el mundo , estaba su padre el malvado Picolo Daimaku el cual también intento dominar el mundo pero fue detenido por joven con poderes excepcionales que iban fuera de este mundo , su nombre era Goku el derroto al malvado demonio pero antes de morir el soltó a su hijo el actual Picolo , con el cual se enfrento 3 años después derrotándolo en dicho combate pero 2 años después Picolo regreso y derroto a ese Goku – explica Bulma mientras la pelinegra escucha con mucha atención aquel relato

- Pero que tiene que ver el fallecido guerrero Goku con las montañas Paos y que yo no pueda enfrentar a Gohan – pregunta muy confundida la discípula de Ten Shin Han

- Porque Goku estaba caso y tenía un hijo cuando nos fue a visitarnos en kame hause , su nombre es Gohan – dice Bulma asombrando a Videl por aquella historia – es por eso que no puedes enfrentarte a él directamente su madre está en las montañas paos ella aun tiene esperanzas de que su hijo cambie y sea un nombre de Bien pero nosotros sabemos que ya fue influenciado por el malvado de Picolo

- Pero eso no es justo si no lo detenemos no quedara mundo que salvar , maestro Roshi , se que la plataforma celeste vive kamisama la parte Buena del malvado Picolo , quiero entrenar con el

Videl estaba dispuesta a todo para tratar de detener a Picolo y a Gohan, pero el maestro Roshi veía que su espíritu de guerrera excepcional era movido por la venganza y los deseos de superioridad tan como originalmente lo hacía Ten shin han y de esa manera no sería entrenada por kamisama , debía calmarse para poder luchar con los mismos deseos de justicia con los que Son Goku peleaba .Por otra parte la mano derecha del imperio de Picolo volaba de regreso hacia el castillo del malvado demonio , mientras las palabras de la pelinegra giraban en su cabeza preguntándose quién era realmente y si Picolo sabia esa respuesta

- Puedo ver que fallas te en tu misión de traerme a la terrícola Bulma pero mis informantes me han dicho que desapareciste la Capital del Oeste , los terrícolas se negaron a cooperar – pregunta desde su trono Rey Picolo , mientras Gohan duda de decir la verdad o no

- Tiene razón gran Picolo los terrícolas se negaron a cooperar no me dejaron más alternativas que acabar con ellos – miente Gohan mientras se inclina haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharte – puedo preguntarle algo señor Picolo

- Has hecho bien Gohan solo buscaremos a otro científico quien nos construya una nave espacial para al fin destruir este planeta y gobernar otros mundos j aja ja – ríe malévolamente el malvado demonio por su perverso plan – claro pregunta lo que quieras estas en confianza

- Gracias , yo quisiera saber quién es mi verdadero padre , está claro que no soy uno de tus demonios o un terrícola por esto grandes poderes - pregunta el hijo de Goku dejando impresionado a el guerrero namek por aquella pregunta

Que claro que yo soy tu padre , has escuchado algo o alguien te ha dicho algo al contrario – pregunta el namek mientras piensa " es imposible nadie sabe que Gohan es hijo de ese tonto de Goku los únicos que sabían eso eran Ten Shin han y Bulma que ya están muertos y Yamcha y el viejo Roshi pero la ultima vez estaban en kame hause como quien le dijo a Gohan "- te tengo otra misión quiero que busques a dos guerreros que están causando destrozos en mi paraíso infernal ja ja ja ja uno es un viejo pero no te confíes es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y el otro es un insecto llamado Yamcha

Picolo le habia ocultado la verdad a Gohan por temor a que algun dia Gohan se pudiera revelar ante el , si supiera la verdad de su origen , que el habia asesinado a su verdadero padre , pero lo que tambien sabia era que un grupo muy limitado de personas que saben la verdad , Por otra parte los pocos guerreros defensores de la tierra que aun quedaba ya habian llegado a las montañas Paos para refugiarse e intentar entrenar a Videl como ultimo intento de detener la maldad de Picolo

maestro roshi que hay del mafuba deberia enseñarle esa tecnica a Videl de seguro podra perfeccionarla – pregunta Yamcha la ultima tecnica con la cual se pueda vencer

es una locura Videl es una guerrera nata y perfeccionado muchas tecnica de su maestro pero es muy impulsiba y no tiene control con sus emociones , no esta preparada para aprender esa tecnica seria un suicidio para ella – responde el maestro mientras piensa " Ten Shin Han afirmaba que ella tenia un gran pontencial de combate y que Goku desde el mas alla le decia que era la elegida para entrar en razon a suhijo pero aun asi es demasiado para Videl "

fuera de las montañas Paos muy lejos de las ciudades de la tierra en el templo de Kamisama el cual miraba impotente como el mundo que debia proteger era destruido poco poco por su lado malvado

Mr Popo creo que ya esta preparada esa niña Videl para venir a aquí


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

Una vez que Picolo se había asegurado de que su archienemigo Son Goku estaba completamente muerto, debía exterminar a su hijo Gohan que podría resultar en una amenaza en un futuro cercano, lo tomo por la cabeza y lo arrojo contra una montaña pero no resulto lo que él esperaba, mientras volaba por los cielos el pequeño Gohan se enfureció y una poderosa aura de energía emergió de él, destruyendo completamente la montaña protegiéndolo de cualquier daño sorprendiendo al autodenominado rey de los demonios Picolo

- ¡Que es imposible pero cómo es posible que ese mocoso tenga tal poder su ki por unos segundos supero al mío ampliamente! – Grita sorprendido el namek por los grandiosos poderes del pequeño infante – responde mocoso como lograste hacer eso

- Qué cosa donde estoy, quiero a mi papa quien eres tu – grita mientras llora desconcertado el pequeño semisaiyajin

- Calla mocoso no grites, tu padre ya no está te abandono en este lugar j aja – rie malévolamente Picolo mientras se le ocurre una idea " este mocoso me puede ser de gran utilidad para mis fines de conquista mundial, solo debo solo debo controlarlo para que su fuerza solo me sirva mi

- Donde esta mi papa quiero a mi papa o mi mama aaaahh – grita y llora más fuerte, poco a poco nuevamente su ki empieza a elevarse al ver esto Picolo decide noquearlo para que no se salga de control

- Duerme bien mocoso que cuando tu despiertes este mundo ya será mío ja ja ja – ríe nuevamente el namek mientras siente el ki de Ten shin han – demonios ese eso tonto de Ten shin han, la batalla con Goku me dejo muy debilitado no podría vencerlo debo retirarme para poder lucha otro día y conquistar este mundo

Ten Shin han había detectado el gran incremento de poder de Goku del malvado Picolo, iba volando en esa dirección cuando dejo de sentir el ki del valiente guerrero , fue el primero en llegar ver que Picolo había cumplido con su promesa de acabar con Son Goku al enterrarse de ello los demás guerreros Z intentaron hacerle frente al Namek antes de que este siguiera con su plan de conquista del mundo liberando un apocalipsis

- Patéticos terrícolas cuando aceptaran mi poderío , yo soy su nuevo rey deberían inclinarse como lo hizo todo su mundo ja ja ja – rie malévolamente Picolo mientras los guerreros que quedaban con vida intentaban hacerle frente

- Jamás vengaremos la muerte de Goku , mientras me quede un gramo de Ki yo seguiré luchando no me dejare vencer por ti monstruo – grita muy enojado ten sin han concentrando gran parte de ki en sus manos

- Crees que esa absurda técnica del Mafuba funcionara conmigo ja ja ja ahora puedo rechazarlo , deberías saber lo ten tus técnicas y tu nivel son patéticos – explica el malvado rey de los demonios Picolo Daimaku

- Esta técnica no es el Mafuba , Goku cometió un error en dejarte con vida , no importa si Kamisama muere al igual que las esferas tú debes ser eliminado de una vez y para siempre Kikoku – grita disparando su mejor técnica sorprendiendo a Picolo creando una gran explosión

- Parece que te he subestimado Ten shin han no eres tan patético como yo creía pero ese ataque te dejo muy expuesto - dice Picolo después de dispárese ese ataque mostrándose con su ropa totalmente destruida y preparándose para otra técnicas has que el kienzan de krilin le corta uno de sus brazos - aaahhh malditas sabandijas cómo te atreves

- Estas bien Ten shin han este monstruo es demasiado fuerte para nosotros si tan solo hubiéramos luchado juntos contra Goku , pero ahora se te será más difícil vencernos Picolo – explica krilin mientras Picolo sonríe y empieza a reír de manera maléfica

- Crees que con esas técnicas tan patéticas podrán vencerme son Picolo Daimaku el rey de la familia de la maldad – grita Picolo generándose nuevamente su brazo – si tanto quiere morir junto con Goku te enviare con tu serás el primero Makankosappo grita disparando su técnica más mortal acabando con la vida del guerrero krilin

Al ver esta situación yamcha decide huir usando Taioken dejando por unos minutos sin poder ver nada al malvado demonio, llevándose a Ten shin han y a chaoz antes de que Picolo acabara con todo dejando a la tierra vulnerable, huyendo a Kame hause lamentablemente Ten shin han no podía dejar que Picolo lo superara, una vez que se había recuperado decidió seguir entrenando para algún día poder nuevamente enfrentarse a Picolo pero durante las pequeñas batallas contra los guerreros del rey de los demonios ten perdió a su fiel amigo Chaoz , en unos de los tantas ciudades destruidas el guerrero Ten shin han encuentra a una pequeña niña de 7 años la cual se encontraba herida

- Debo…proteger…a mis…amigos….no se saldrán …con…la suya …malditos cobardes – dice muy lastimada la pequeña joven de ojos azules la cual emitía una pequeña cantidad de ki

- Esta niña emite un ki muy intenso débil pero intenso es la indicada , ella tiene potencial para poder ayudarnos , estoy seguro que si la entreno será una verdadera guerrea – dice en voz baja Ten shin han mientras levanta del suelo a la pequeña niña – cuál es tu nombre niña – pregunta curioso

- He..m...mi…nombre…es...vi…videl – dice antes de perder el conocimiento por la gran cantidad de heridas que tenia por el ataque sufrido en su ciudad de parte de los demonios de Picolo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**La Conquista de Picolo 2 Part **

El mundo poco a poco iba consumiéndose en la oscuridad que generaba el malvado Picolo, ya habían pasado 7 años desde que Son Goku había sido derrotado y asesinado, los ejércitos del rey se habían rendido después de 6 meses después de que Picolo ataco, desde entonces Ten Shin Han había entrenado en secreto tratando de incrementar su Ki, después de la muerte de Krilin y chaoz ya no tenía muchas esperanzas de vencer solo enfocándose en el entrenamiento de la joven ojiazul Videl

- Muy bien Videl has aumentado bastante tu Ki desde hace 4 años – comenta Ten Shin Han después de terminar el entrenamiento del día

- Gracias maestro eso significa que puedo acompañarlo a una de sus batallas ahora en adelante – pregunta la ojiazul a su maestro el cual duda que si ella debe o no acompañarlo

- Lo dudo tú tienes grandes capacidades pero aun no estás lista para enfrentarte a Picolo el cual se a hecho mucho mas fuerte estos últimos años – sentencia finalmente el guerrero con tres ojos a su joven aprendiz

Los días pasaron y la joven ojiazul insistía en acompañar a su maestro quería ser de utilidad para la causa, quería vengar la muerte de todos sus amigos y la de su padre a manos de Picolo, pero un día en el cual se encontraban en las montañas fueron emboscados por Picolo sus demonios y por Gohan el cual había aumentado súbitamente su poder de pelea, Ten Shin Han sabia que ya había llegado su hora pero no podía permitir que la tierra cayera en manos de Picolo

- Lo siento Videl pero aun no a llegado tu hora no estás lista – dice Ten dándole un golpe en la nunca dejándola inconsciente y colocándola dentro de la cueva para dejarla a salvo mientras el sale pera enfrentar su destino

- Ja ja parece que no intentaras escapar esto será divertido – comenta Picolo pero antes de que sus hombres intenten atacar al terrícola – esperen tengo una idea mejor Gohan tu acaba con este insecto – ordena el namek

- Como usted orden señor Picolo – dice Gohan elevando su ki atacando a Ten shin Han el cual intenta esquivar los ataques del semisaiyajin pero le era imposible

- " el mocoso a aumentado mucho su poder de pelea en pocos años casi lo considero aterrador j aja pero me a servido de mucha utilidad " piensa el namek mientras observa la pelea la cual estaba siendo ganado por su guerrero – termina con el de una vez – grita Picolo impaciente

- Está bien aunque me estaba divirtiendo con el – grita Gohan concentrando su Ki en sus dedos para terminar con el guerrero – este es tu fin makankosappo – grita el semisaiyajin arrojando su poderoso rayo de energía

- Maldición esa técnica es demasiado poderoso este chico es muy fuerte no me queda otra que usar toda la energía de mi vida el Kikoku final – comenta muy preocupado a la vez que reúne toda la energía de su vida literalmente en sus manos mirando asi atrás donde se encontraba Videl – lo siento Videl no volveré pero estoy seguro que tu podrás vencer – dice ten antes de que ambas esferas choque e impacten en el

- Esto fue demasiado sencillo señor Picolo, he que pasa – dice Gohan al acercarse a Ten Shin Han el cual había recibido el makankosappo atravesándole el estomago pero aun podía sentir un poco de su Ki – he aun continuas con vida yo desapareceré todo tu dolor – sentencia el joven pelinegro formando una esfera de energía en sus manos

- Tu y Picolo serán derrotados… no por…mi…si…no…por una…chica...pelinegra…de…ojos azules – es lo último que dice antes de que la esfera de energía de Gohan acabara con su vida del guerrero de tres ojos

Una vez que Picolo junto a sus guerreros malignos junto con Gohan se habían ido del lugar, la pequeña ojiazul despertó mareada después del golpe en la nuca proporcionado por su maestro para evitar que ella peleara y terminara muerta, ella aun confundida de lo que pasaba intento detectar la presencia de su maestro cosa que le fue imposible fue ahí que se dio cuenta que el ya estaba muerto encontrando su cadáver minutos más tarde

- Maestro Ten le juro que no me rendiré derrotare y vengare su muerte librando a este mundo de la maldad de Picolo , no desaprovecharé su sacrificio que hizo por mi – dice llorando mientras cava una tumba para su maestro mientras recuerda los momentos que había pasado a su lado

Nuevamente Picolo le había quitado a un padre eso era para la pelinegra ojiazul su maestro, pero ya no tenía nada ni nadie se encontraba sola en un mundo llenos de sombras y caos, recordando las historias que su maestro le relataba sobre el Guerrero Goku, fue ahí que recordó sobre el maestro Roshi que una vez fue considerado el hombre más fuerte del mundo , fue volando rumbo a kame hause encontrando al hombre que buscaba junto a un grupo de personas que se refugiaba hay , ella le explico lo sucedido

- Así que eres alumna de Ten Shin Han , curioso el jamás hablo de ti , aunque él no hablaba mucho desde la muerte de Chaoz – comenta Kame Sen'nin mientras puede sentir la presencia de Videl la cual era muy parecida a la de Ten Shin han

- Si lo sé no era muy expresivo pero el murió hoy en un ataque de Picolo y su gente vengo aquí para que usted me entrene – explica la ojiazul asombrando a todo sobre la muerte de uno de los últimos defensores de la tierra

- Resigna te niña nadie puede derrotar a Picolo ni mucho menos a su ejército , ya han muerto mucha gente intentándolo mejor deberías vivir tu vida lo que más puedas – dice desde un sillón yamcha que ya se había resignado a derrotar a Picolo

- Así de fácil se han rendido no piensan luchar más – pregunta resignada y con mucha ira la joven guerrera pelinegra – no tengo familia , ni amigos , ni una casa a donde vivir mi vida todo lo que tenia me lo arrebato Picolo así que no tengo nada que perder , voy a luchar aunque ustedes no me entrenen – grita furiosa la ojiazul mientras es detenida por alguien

- Tienes mucha actitud muchacha pero no te llevara a ninguna parte si no controlas tu temperamento – dice nuevamente Kame Sen'nin mostrando una sonrisa al ver a su nueva alumna


End file.
